


looking for water

by robbander



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I can't write rip, M/M, Random & Short, SKAM Season 3, i don't know how to tag, mostly just character study turned into some fluff, they basically go out and have fun, they be cute and robbe knows what he feels but also doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbander/pseuds/robbander
Summary: Robbe and Sander go out at the end of episode 4, back to the beach where they first met. Sander being Sander messes around, is a dork, and we look into more of Robbe's thoughts.then fluff happens.





	looking for water

It was late on a Friday and the sky had already turned a deep ocean blue. Maybe it was something about the stillness of the clouds and how they shadowed over the sea, or how the air was sharp and cold and chilled Robbe's hair, feeling cool against his skin, maybe even the fact that he was with Sander, made him feel the most tranquil he ever felt. They were barefoot, carefree, shivering at the chilled sand beneath their feet. They were living- _really_ living.

Robbe had to stop from grinning as they walked together, white smoke spiralling into the atmosphere as they exhaled, creating a contrast to the plain blue sky. Every now and then, on every 6th step or so (not that Robbe was counting or anything), Sander would playfully bump into Robbe's arm, causing his hoodie to brush against the hairs on his skin. Every time, robbe would bump back, barely breathing and enjoying the brief touches shared between them. Nights just like these were always beautiful, especially by the rolling waves and gradually building foam of the ocean. What's more is that when you share it with a beautiful person, that place becomes known to you, and you feel like you could walk through that little bit of the universe and not care where you're going. 

"You alright there Romeo?" Sander teased, looking at him through his eyelashes.

Robbe carried on walking and looking straight ahead, the usual inquisitive smile on show.

"Romeo?"

"Yeah, Romeo." 

He walked impossibly closer to Robbe, almost whispering in his ear.

"Hey, it doesn't take a genius to tell you're in love with the sea."

They both exhaled through their noses and Sander mimicked Robbe's dreamy impression.

"Yep. Where are we going?"

Sander carried on walking closer to him, hesitating before speaking.

"Does the destination really matter?"

Robbe softened like butter at his words. He really shouldn't be feeling this way, whatever that way even was. Time takes a cigarette and puts it in your mouth, and at this point he didn't want to think about why he felt what he felt. He just wanted to breathe and escape the smoke. What was the point thinking about what shouldn't be known? 

"Let's sit here," Sander suggested, bringing him back to the beach where the sky was blue and the air was cold and the sand was smooth and shifted. They sat down, leaning back and legs stretching out, digging under and into the sloped sand. Robbe looked at how Sander closed his eyes in the rippling white moonlight and nudged his shoulder closer to him. Then, all of a sudden, Sander got up and started edging towards the shore. He was about to run in, already rolling up his trousers to his knees when he looked over his shoulder.

"Come on then! Let's see who can last the longest!" he called out, smile radiating off of his face.

Robbe almost had to tear his eyes away from Sander's tanned neck, desire just about getting the better of him.

"What..in there?!" He responded, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah in here! Come onnnn," Sander waited, looking at a still Robbe, firmly moulded into the sand.

Shaking his head in fake disappointment he came back over and rolled up a sleeve before offering his warm hand. 

"Ready then, princess? Or are you scared of the water?"

Robbe laughed through his teeth and buried his head in his knees. It was stupid but he really wanted to do it, so he carefully took his hand, getting up on his feet. The touch of a hand was enough to make any romantic fall over, so he steadied himself using a nearby rock, fingers grabbing into the marble. And then in almost no time at all, they had neared the sea and looked at each other before running in, arms out and wind blowing their hair about wildly, messing it up. Robbe shrieked at the nipping of the freezing water, droplets splashing everywhere from the cuffs of his trousers to the collar of his jacket. He looked around for Sander, only to find that the traitor had run straight out of the sea when he got in.

"And I'm the one who's scared of water? Not fair." With this, he joined him back on the dry sand, it sticking to his wet feet. He looked at Sander accusingly, raising his eyebrows and making eye contact with him.

"Rematch? This time you're not allowed to go out."

The blonde crossed his arms and blew a strand of hair out of his face. There was a slight sense of mischief in the air, but robbe didn't mind for once. He just wanted to get back in and win so he could parade the title of champion. After some consideration (and planning) Sander nodded and stepped back into the water, taking Robbe in with him.

"Ah shit! It's cold!!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth and robbe laughed, looking back at him.

There was a silence where they just took in the sparkles in the other's eyes and searched for familiar coziness again. Robbe thought Sander was beautiful. His t-shirt was ripped, his face was a mess but something about the pink of his cheeks felt like home. He gulped, and Sander eyed Robbe's wrists before gently wrapping his fingers around them, turning with his back to the sand and slowly guiding them both to the comfort of the sand. Even though robbe felt confused and blind and lost, even though he was scared of what was going to happen, scared of wondering about what was going to happen, scared of _ not _wondering what was about to happen to him, he followed Sander. His eyes flickered, his smirk twitched and he held on to Robbe's face at the sides, pulling him in with a hand cupped around his neck, a thumb tracing senseless meaningless shapes and he leaned in, Robbe automatically doing so too. When their lips crashed he could hear the music of the waves circling in his ears, and he pressed into Sander, feeling all that he could feel because why the fuck not. They kissed again and again, lightly and then all at once, only sand between them. Robbe felt like his mouth was going to break he was smiling so much, lips numb and warm and he tried to breathe again, without it hurting. Maybe Sander's fingers in his hair and lips on his own was the remedy to breathing without hurting. So they breathed, heartbeat one.

In, out. In, out. 

**Author's Note:**

> so thank you if you've decided to read this! it's not the best I know and it's pretty short but I hope you like it :)
> 
> my Tumblr is:  
another-robbe-stan
> 
> my Instagram is:  
sinner.leaf/matteoishusband
> 
> so go check them out or message me if you want to talk!  
thank you,  
james


End file.
